


Dauntless

by XReaderFic_Land



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XReaderFic_Land/pseuds/XReaderFic_Land
Summary: Some overprotective Jason that was asked for.





	Dauntless

The sound of your heels clacking against pavement was almost drowned out by the sound of a loud bass coming from a nearby club. Moving to the far edge of the sidewalk you avoided being pumped into by drunks stumbling outside.

Not to say you were doing a better job. You’d had a few shots of Jack before leaving your apartment for some extra courage to get here, but still.

Waiting for a young couple to weave their way past you, you finally managed to get near the entry. A large burly man stood outside the doorway with arms crossed. Giving the man a small smile, he gave a simple nod before motioning inside with his head.

Stepping around the bouncer you stood just inside and took a moment to adjust. The feeling of intense heat, loud music, and the nose curling scent of spilled liquor always managed to still you.

You didn’t go out a lot, so when you did the atmosphere always seemed so concentrated. Your phone vibrated breaking your trail of thought. Looking down you smirked at the name “JayBirdie” flashing across the screen.

Y/N, I swear to God. Just wait for me I’ll take you. My patrols are almost done.

Lately, you and Jay had been on each other’s nerves, so tonight you’d ventured to the club. Of course, Jason had caught wind of the plan and had yet to stop blowing up your phone being more than a little pissed at you for going by yourself, but to damn bad.

I’m a big girl bird boy. See you at home.

 

Before you could flip your phone to silent Jason already had several texts flying back.

FOR FUCKS SAKE, SERIOUSLY Y/N?!?!?!?!

That’s it. I’m fucking coming to take you home. We get into one little disagreement about this and you do it just to annoy me. You know I don’t like you wandering around by yourself. It’s not safe.

Where are you?

Y/N answer me.

Y/N.

 

Pocketing your phone, you made your way toward the bar to order one shot, just to keep your relaxation peaked. Knocking the drink back your nose wrinkled up at the burn in your nose and throat.

A new song came on prompting you toward the dance floor. Vaguely, you regretted the skinny jeans and sexy top you’d earlier thought the best choice for tonight as sweat broke across your skin.

Closing your eyes, you moved with the music and crowd until you felt like you were floating. The warmth of alcohol made the usually tense part of yourself free to not care.

It had been more than a few weeks of Jay constantly going away on missions and leaving you at home. Staying home that long with only fleeting moments spent with your boyfriend would leave anyone stir crazy.

Of course, Jason was never thrilled when you mentioned wanting to go someplace alone while he was away. The never-ending bicker fests had pushed you past your threshold of stress.

While you adored Jason for his protective tendencies they could get to be a bit much sometimes.

After a few songs, Jason’s features came to mind and washed away your built-up feelings of frustration with him. Like the old saying goes about revenge not being satisfying you stilled on the dancefloor. Sighing, you reopened your eyes and stared up at the flashing lights going in-time with the beat.

Warm clingy hands ghosted up your thighs before stopping to rest at your hips and pulling you back a step. Red flags went off in the back of your mind making your body tense. Turning your head slightly you made out through the crappy lighting the formation of a total stranger.

“Dude what the fuck?” You said over your shoulder with surprise clearly ringing in your tone.

“Come on little lady. You know you want some company.” The man’s husky tone as he whispered into your ear had you cringing.

“The fuck I do.”

Before you could try pulling away a strong, yet careful hand curled around your upper arms. Your brain registered the familiar touch faster than Jason managed to pull you free of the other man’s hands and placed you behind him.

You watched as Jason took a threatening step toward the man while speaking, “Go find somebody else to dance with.”

Jason’s tone was a low warning that had shivers racing along your spine. Moments like this reminded you how dangerous the gentle man you loved could be.

“How about you fuck off man. This lady and I already getting acquainted.”

“She’s taken.”

Something changed in the other man’s eyes as he smiled, “Oh is she your bitch? My bad dude. I’ll give ya two hundred for fifteen minutes in the bathroom stall with her.”

The fury rolling off Jason had you immediately stepping between him and the other man. Turning to Jason you placed your hands on his chest.

“Jay, babe, look at me.” Jason was clearly seeing red as he stared over you and glared at the man. Jay shifted on his feet trying to move you aside, but you managed to remain at his front. If you didn’t get Jay calmed down dickhead behind you was going home in a body bag after his comment.

Reaching up to gently cup Jay’s face you forced his eyes to yours “Jay, don’t. He’s not worth getting ripped out by Bruce if you end up in the headlines again. I’m okay, it’s okay.”

That had blue-green eyes suddenly refocusing. Jason’s features morphed from rage to confusion in seconds, “What do you mean ‘it’s okay’ this asshat just insulted you. No man can talk to you-“

“Jay” you stressed “stop. Let’s just go home. So what he talks shit? Once we leave it won’t matter.”

The other man laughed shattering the calming hold you had on Jay. Cursing under your breath you tried to push Jay back a step. The surrounding crowd by now was starting to notice something off. Some had stopped dancing to watch others treaded backward giving you three room.

“Come on little doggie come beg to a real man. I have something you’ll really enjoy getting on your knees for.” The man whistled like he was calling a dog, “Come ‘ere Bitch.”

The patience you had for the man’s annoying remarks finally snapped as your anger levels mirrored Jay’s.

“You son-“

Before Jay could finish his sentence or move around you, you spun on your heel. Balling up your fist your arm pulled back and shot forward with quick precision. Your felt cartilage shift against your knuckles as you punched the man square in the nose.

The man staggered back several steps while clutching his nose. As blood wept from the wound you grabbed hold of his shoulders and delivered a swift kick to his nether region.

The sound of the man dropping to the floor and curling in on himself was more satisfying then you were prepared for.

“When your balls grow back I hope some manners grow back with them, you scumbag. Next time you want to insult a woman, don’t.” Your voice sounded foreign as you sneered at the man below you.

Shaking out your hand as the pain finally set in you spun back around to find Jay staring at you with wide eyes.

“What?”

Jay’s features broke into a smug grin, “Nice right hook.”

Rolling your eyes, you moved toward the exit as the crowd wisely parted out of your way. You made out the faint sound of Jay laughing at the dude on the floor, “That will teach you numb-nuts.”

As you made it outside and the cool night air brushed against your skin you shivered. The large familiar comfortable feeling of Jason’s leather jacket dropped against your shoulders.

You let him gently turn you to face him as he caged you against the outside wall of the bar.

“While I’m super turned on and proud of you right now, I’m also a little mad.”

You huffed a breath, “Jay-“

Before you could finish your words Jay’s hungry lips were on yours. Your hands automatically lifted to rest against Jay’s chest as you felt small tremors rippling through his body.

The longer and more deeply he kissed you, you knew Jay was trying to calm himself. To convince himself that you were fine.

As he broke the kiss his teeth gently pulled your lip. Blue-green eyes pierced yours.

“Don’t ever do that again.”

Your lips twitched with a smile “What? Waltzing around by my badass self or kicking a creeper in the nuts?”

Jay laughed, “You can knock creepers out anytime you want to. I just don’t like the idea of you doing it without me there for backup,” Jay shifted slightly to allow one of his hands to trail against your stomach under your shirt. “You have to be more careful, babe.”

Looking up at him through your lashes, “I will be.”

“Promise?” Jay’s forehead wrinkled with question.

Nodding you reached up to gently kiss him, “Promise.” Tracing a pattern against his chest you smiled at a naughty idea, “Take me home right now and I’ll prove it to you.”

The corner of Jay’s mouth lifted, “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
